


Moonfall

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ichigo suffers the loss of his powers, Byakuya goes to great lengths to watch over him. In the midst of the worst, the two begin to fall in love. Knowing that Ichigo won't be able to see him anymore, Byakuya keeps a stunning secret that he is only forced to reveal when the tables are turned and he is the one about to lose everything...Bya/Ichigo/Bya...mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Nii-sama!" cried Rukia, running ahead of the group carrying the unconscious shinigami substitute, "Nii-sama, please come quickly!"

To her relief, Byakuya's flash step sounded immediately at the sound of her voice. The sixth division taichou appeared, wrapped heavily in bandages and undressed to his hakama, his eyes fierce and his reiatsu rising warningly.

"Rukia, are you all right?" he asked quickly.

"I am fine, Nii-sama," the girl assured him, "But Ichigo has collapsed after fighting Aizen Sousuke. Urahara-san has told us that he is beginning to lose his powers."

"What?" Byakuya asked, frowning in surprise.

Tears filled Rukia's eyes as her friends brought Ichigo's inert form forward and she began to explain.

"Urahara-san said that, to gain a power that could rival that of Aizen Sousuke, Ichigo would have to let go of his own powers. Only then, could he battle on Aizen's level and push him to the ends of his strength."

Byakuya felt a hard jolt inside at the realization of the choice that the young man had had to make. He gazed down at Ichigo's tormented face and found himself speechless for a moment.

"Nii-sama, what should we do?"

"How long?" Byakuya asked, "How long until he loses his powers?"

"W-we aren't sure exactly," Rukia confessed, "Urahara-san said that he will remain unconscious for a time, and then he will regain consciousness and his reiatsu will stabilize. His reiatsu will gradually destabilize, then he will fall unconscious again...and then he will awaken with no powers...no reiatsu at all. He said that he doesn't know whether it will be a few weeks, a few months...or a year. But Ichigo...Nii-sama, Ichigo is going to...!"

"Bring him inside," Byakuya said, regaining the calm in his voice, "Take him to our healers."

"But you're not finished being healed!" Rukia objected.

"I am fine. Go on. He needs to be seen to right away."

Byakuya watched as the group of Ichigo's friends hurried along the wooden walkway, carrying Ichigo off to be healed. A flash step sounded, and a younger noble with wide, concerned, sapphire eyes appeared beside him.

"Is Rukia-chan all right?" the young man asked.

"Her injuries have been seen to," Byakuya assured him, "Our healers will be caring for Kurosaki Ichigo here until such time as he is well enough to go home."

"I will inform the rest of the security staff," said the young man, "And now, let me take you back to the healers, please."

"They will be occupied with Ichigo."

"Then, come into your room and I will heal you myself."

"That is not necessary, Tetsuya. I am..."

"Nonsense. You were badly injured in Hueco Mundo. I am not taking 'no' for an answer, Cousin."

"Sometimes you are very stubborn," Byakuya sighed, "But, very well. Just, I want to be kept apprised of Ichigo's condition."

Tetsuya looked back at him curiously for a moment.

"The boy just saved Karakura Town from being destroyed, and he protected our king from being attacked, when the Gotei 13's taichous could not. We owe him for that. As leader of the greatest of the noble clans, I see it as my duty to take care of him as he heals...on behalf of our king. So as to show our gratitude."

"Of course," Tetsuya agreed, looking somewhat amused, "It just sounded odd, you speaking of him that way. You usually...erm...strongly encourage him to return to the living world as soon as possible."

"Well, that is not the right thing to do anymore. The boy deserves our respect for what he did...for what he sacrificed."

"What he sacrificed?" Tetsuya repeated questioningly.

Byakuya met Tetsuya's eyes with an unusually sad expression.

"To gain the power he needed to fight at Aizen's level, he chose to let go of his shinigami powers."

"What?" Tetsuya gasped, his eyes widening, "He...!"

"He let go of everything so that Karakura Town would be protected, so that Soul Society would not fall, and so that Aizen would not reach the king."

"So now...?"

"He has lost consciousness. When he wakes, his reiatsu will stabilize for a time. But eventually, he will fall unconscious again. And when he wakes, he will have lost his powers completely. This is what Urahara Kisuke told Rukia and the others."

"Kami," Tetsuya breathed softly, "That was a very courageous thing he did."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, his dark eyes clouding, "But then, there is no length to which that boy will not go for his friends. He is undisciplined...relentless...reckless. But in this matter, it took all of that to save all of us."

Byakuya went silent again, looking somberly in the direction that Ichigo had been taken. Tetsuya followed his gaze and touched his arm lightly in askance.

"Will you come with me now and let me finish your healing, Byakuya-sama?"

"Very well," the clan leader said softly, closing his eyes against the dark feelings and turning to follow his cousin.

They walked back to Byakuya's bedroom, and the clan leader sat down on the bed. The interior bedroom door opened and Byakuya's attendant entered, carrying a tray of hot green tea, hot water and extra bandages.

"Ah, Byakuya-sama," he said, bowing, "The healers said you had come this way, and to make sure that we finish healing you properly, sir."

"Thank you, Torio," Byakuya said, leaning back against a pile of soft pillows and keeping his eyes closed as Tetsuya removed his sword from its place at his hip, then slid onto the bed and began to address the lingering hurts on his cousin's pale body.

"So," Tetsuya said conversationally, "How did the battles in Hueco Mundo go?"

"Hmmm," Byakuya sighed sleepily, "We won. The Espadas lost. We came home alive. I suppose the battles went well, then."

Tetsuya leaned closer, studying the wounds as he healed them, and reading the reiatsu around them.

"Interesting," he commented.

"What?"

"Oh," said Tetsuya, "I couldn't help but notice that the reiatsu around many of your wounds was not hollow, but shinigami. Zaraki Kenpachi, I believe?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered, arching a fine eyebrow, "He questioned my abilities, so I gave him a demonstration, so there would be no doubt as to my strength and the cut of my sword. The zero Espada kept interrupting us until we killed him. Then, the garganta hadn't opened and we had some extra time, so we engaged in full strength sparring for the rest of the time."

"I see," Tetsuya chuckled, shaking his head, "You and Zaraki Kenpachi...if it's not one thing, it is another."

"The man is a barbarian. He has no manners."

"So you feel it is your task to teach him some?" Tetsuya sighed.

"If necessary, yes."

Byakuya gazed out into the gardens, his eyes dark and solemn.

"Though, in truth, it was a relief to focus on him and not to think too much about how we were trapped there, waiting to know whether we would be coming home...or waiting for Aizen to come back and deal with us, one by one, as he planned to."

"But you had confidence in Ichigo," Tetsuya insisted, "I know you did. You put a lot of faith in him. So, it wasn't that which afflicted your mind so much, was it?"

"Ah...in truth, no," Byakuya confessed, lowering his eyes again, "I had a deeper concern. You see, as much as I believed that Ichigo would win, I wondered what the gaining of such power would cost him. And now, we know that the price was terrible. Tetsuya, to think of him, not just losing his powers, but ending all contact between us and him."

"But you've said so many times that he is of that other world and doesn't belong here...not yet."

"And yet, he fought so hard that he earned a place of honor among us. But now, to return to the human world, to be blinded to that which he now sees...to know that there are those who need his protection and he cannot answer the call...that is a horrid fate...for anyone, but especially for him, after all he has done for us."

"I agree," Tetsuya said softly, straightening as he finished the healing, then bending to wash his hands in the basin of hot water beside the bed, "Yet, what can we do?"

"I do not know," Byakuya sighed, "But, while he is healing, we will care for him. And while his powers remain, Rukia and his friends will comfort him. And if we find that there is nothing that we can do for him, and in the end, his powers are truly gone, then we will still watch over him...even when he cannot see we are there."

Byakuya stood and walked into the dressing area, where Torio undressed him, then dressed him in a comfortable yukata. Tetsuya took his leave of the two to return to guard duty and Torio cleared away the water basin and stray bandages. He bowed respectfully and left the clan leader resting quietly on his bed, looking out into the calm gardens. But looking out into them didn't seem to steal away his building melancholy, and soon he was on his feet and slipping out into the cool grass, taking in the pretty evening fragrances and battling a still turbulent heart.

"It's terrible what's going to happen to him," he heard Orihime say in a hushed, sad tone, from where she sat in Ichigo's room with their friends.

"But what can we do?" said Chad, "There isn't anything."

"Not yet," Rukia sighed, "But Urahara-san is not going to give up. He is a very talented scientist. If anyone can find a way to stop this, he can."

As much as the man annoyed Byakuya, the noble had to admit that what Rukia said was true.

"I just wish that there was something we could do to help," Uryuu said, shifting restlessly, "All of this standing around and waiting for the worst to happen is just..."

"And if it is bad for us, then imagine how it will be for Ichigo," Rukia said, closing her eyes against the thought.

"Well, he's going to be all right," said Renji, "He's really strong, He'll handle things."

"I know," said Orihime, "But it's so sad!"

The group looked up as a healer entered the room and bid them good evening.

"I am going to make him comfortable for the night. The staff has made up rooms for all of you."

"But...I just...can't leave him!" sobbed Orihime, "What if he wakes up and he's all alone?"

"She is right," said Rukia, "We can't leave Ichigo alone like this. He will be disoriented if he wakes up."

The healer regarded them kindly.

"Very well. I understand. I will have bedding brought into the room for you."

Byakuya turned away and walked out the back gate, turning onto the cool, dark forest path that he frequented when he needed to think. He mulled over the fights in Hueco Mundo, the progression of the conflict, and kept coming back to his own cruel words. He knew that he had had to say them to ensure that Ichigo returned to the living world quickly, but given the way things had played out, his heart ached to think of them now.

_"A Gotei 13 taichou does not need help from the likes of you."_

_"B-byakuya..."_

_"Go on. Hurry to the living world, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_"But...?"_

_"What is your duty? It is to protect that town. You are their shinigami substitute. Go now, Kurosaki Ichigo!"/em >_

He was, of course, used to being cold like that. But sometimes such coldness became a burden. The weight increased, even with his feet walking that calm, quiet pathway, even with the gentle, sweet scents all around him, and the peaceful evening sounds. Even when he reached the splashing waterfall and looked up at the bright moon, his heart felt heavy, knowing...

_It isn't right._

_That such a burden should have fallen on you, Kurosaki Ichigo. You were only a shinigami substitute, and yet, you sacrificed more than any of us._

_We owe you for that._

_I owe you for that._

_But there is no proper way to thank you. And there is no way that we know to save you from your fate. I am sorry. I have nothing to offer you._

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply, then let his breath out and tried to let his heavy feelings seep out. They clung to him stubbornly and refused to let go until he found something to do...no matter how small. In the end, he did think of one thing he could do. The idea sent him back along the trail he had taken, through the forest and back into the gardens.

The house had gone quiet and all of Ichigo's friends were sleeping soundly when he returned. Byakuya stepped silently into Ichigo's room and touched each sleeping friend lightly, infusing them with a throb of calming reiatsu so they would remain asleep. He turned back to the sleeping shinigami substitute and gathered him carefully into his arms. Ichigo made no move, nor sound as he was lifted and carried out of the room, across the gardens, down the dark forest trail, and out to the waterfall, where the noble had been standing under the moon.

Byakuya flash stepped over the cliff, next to the waterfall, hitting the touch points one by one until he spotted a small landing the led to a trail which went back under the waterfall, and behind it. Hidden in that place, was a small cave that was partly taken up by a natural hot spring. Byakuya carried Ichigo into the cave, undressed the two of them and sank the shinigami substitute's limp body into the water, using his own body to elevate the younger man's head and shoulders. As the water bubbled briskly around them, Ichigo sighed in his sleep and his hands clung lightly to Byakuya. The noble continued to hold him in the water, seating himself on the stone bench and looking down at Ichigo's face, breathing a sigh of relief that after a few minutes of soaking and infusions of healing reiatsu, he did look more content.

As Ichgio laid silently in Byakuya's arms, surrounded in the piping hot, bubbly water and held comfortingly, he heard the noble's deep voice, and he wondered if what he heard could be real.

_Again, I owe you my thanks, Kurosaki Ichigo. For not only did you save your friend, you helped to keep Rukia alive and safe, and you protected not only Karakura Town, as is your duty...you took on ours as well. I am ashamed that we were not able to control and stop Aizen Sousuke. He was one of us, and should not have been your burden to bear. The strength of the taichous of the Gotei 13 should have been strong enough to stop him. It is a great dishonor, not having been strong enough to keep him from seeing to his plans. It is because of us that you had to fight him alone. And it is because of our failures that you had to sacrifice so much to defeat him. But even knowing that, you accepted the sacrifice with grace and courage. You knew it was the right thing to do, even though it must be unbearably painful to think of what will happen now. I am sorry. I wish that there was something I could do. If I could switch places and be the one sacrificed, I would gladly take that step. It is wrong that you should face such a wicked fate, after what you have done._

Ichigo loosed a very soft groan and Byakuya's voice went silent. Then, the shinigami substitute's brown eyes cracked slightly open and tried to focus on the person leaning over him and holding him in the warm, comforting water.

"Ichigo," Byakuya whispered, looking into his nearly senseless eyes.

""D-don't..." Ichigo mumbled weakly, "Don't s-say that."

Byakuya leaned forward, frowning and straining to hear as Ichigo said something unintelligible, then his hand clenched Byakuya's arm.

"N-not your fault...I...I'm okay."

Byakuya lowered his head, sadness flooding his eyes as Ichigo continued to struggle to speak.

"Don't try to talk," he said, reaching to brush his eyes closed and preparing to use kido to send him off to sleep again.

But the shinigami substitute shifted suddenly in his arms, catching him off balance and making him have to lean very close to hold on to him. Ichigo's arm curled around the noble's neck and pulled him down the rest of the way, and before the stunned noble could move or speak, Ichigo's lips brushed against his, and a flicker of reiatsu caused a sharp wind to shoot through the cave. Byakuya froze, his lips against Ichigo's and his eyes locked on the younger man's feverish ones. Ichigo's hand tightened where it held him, and the shinigami substitute gave the reeling taichou the shock of his life with his next words.

"What a beautiful dream," he whispered against Byakuya's lips, "It'll be a shame to wake up. You're really...s-something...Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Byakuya loosed the flicker of reiatsu and subdued the waking shinigami substitute, then lifted his senseless body out of the water. He dried and dressed them, then carried Ichigo back up the cliff, down the forest trail, and back into the gardens. He laid the young man carefully in his bed and tucked him in warmly.

"You are a fool, Kurosaki Ichigo, to entertain such ideas. Go to sleep now."

But even after retiring to his room and lying down again, it took a very long time for Byakuya to fall asleep. And all night long, he continued to feel as though Ichigo's warm, rough lips repeatedly returned to feed on his.

_What is wrong with me?_

_Why can't I stop thinking about this?_


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo prepares to return to Karakura Town.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried, amidst the mingled sounds of reaction that issued from his other gathered friends as the shinigami substitute's eyes opened and tried to focus on them.

"Wh-where am I?" Ichigo asked weakly, his eyes blinking as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

"We brought you to Kuchiki Manor," Rukia informed him, "My brother's healers have been caring for you here."

Ichigo blinked several more times, then looked carefully at his friends and frowned in confusion.

"Eh, what happened to your injuries?" he asked.

"Hmmm," mused Chad.

"We all healed a long time ago," Uryuu explained.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, his youthful face still evincing intense confusion.

"You've been unconscious for ten days, Ichigo," Rukia answered.

"You've gotta be kidding..." Ichigo mused.

His frown deepened and he made another sound of discomfort and concern.

"My powers!" he exclaimed, "Are they gone?"

"Don't worry," Rukia said quickly, "They haven't faded away yet."

Ichigo's eyes lowered for a moment, then sought his friends' again.

"So, you already know," he said softly.

"Yes," Rukia went on, "Kisuke told us everything."

"I see," Ichigo said in an even softer tone, lowering his eyes again.

"Are you all right, Ichigo?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"It was very strange," Rukia said, "At the moment we all reunited, you collapsed, and we had no idea what happened. According to what Kisuke said, there are several stages you can expect to go through in the process of losing your reiatsu."

"What did he tell you?" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening.

"Everything," Rukia confirmed, "First, you lose consciousness, and the time that you spent in the precipice world immediately begins to flow in reverse. Did you notice your hair is shorter? Your height has returned to what it used to be. And your reiatsu is stable for now. And, of course, you still retain your shinigami powers. Eventually, however, it will move to the next stage. He said that the next time, you will black out for longer, and it will be accompanied by intense pain. When you regain consciousness, you will have lost all of your shinigami powers. It could happen next week, next month or a year from now. Even Kisuke does not know how long your current state of instability will last."

Ichigo remained silent and facing away from the others for several long moments. Then, his body relaxed visibly and he gave his gathered friends an enigmatic smile.

"Oh well," he said in a surprisingly nonchalant tone, "When that time comes, it comes."

"Ichigo," Orihime said, leaning towards him, "Are you...?"

"Don't worry, Orihime," he assured her, "I'm gonna be okay. More importantly, I'm glad all of you are okay."

"Wait a minute!" Orihime exclaimed in a dismayed voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Uryuu, "How can you act like it's nothing? You're about to lose your reiatsu, you know!"

"Calm down, Uryuu," Chad said bracingly.

"I got into this, knowing all of the consequences," Ichigo said firmly, "I have no regrets about what I did."

His friends froze for a breathless moment, staring in surprise at him. Then, Rukia let out a soft sigh.

"Okay, then," she said softly.

"Hey," said Ichigo, starting to climb out of the bed, "Now that we're all healed up, there isn't any reason to hang around here, right?"

He walked to the door and opened it, then gazed quietly out into the tranquil gardens.

"We should head back to Karakura Town. Everyone there is probably waiting for us."

Byakuya watched silently from behind a partially opened door in the next room, his dark eyes clouded and troubled as they regarded the shinigami substitute. His heart aching oddly in his chest, he left the mansion, slipping out into the gardens and disappearing out the back gate. He tried to empty himself of harsh emotion as he walked in slow, measured steps to the splashing waterfall. He sat down under a sakura tree and gazed out over the blue lake and open meadow. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, feeling pain when he breathed as Rukia's words about what Urahara had told them repeated in his mind.

"Hey," said Ichigo's voice, startling him out of his reverie.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said softly, not daring to look at the young man.

"Your cousin, Tetsuya said that I might find you here."

"Why were you looking for me?" the noble said, still looking out ahead of them.

"Well, I wanted to thank you."

"Thanks are not necessary."

"Heh, and now I can go home, right?" Ichigo chuckled, "Man, some things never change, do they?"

Byakuya turned his eyes on the youth for a moment, but remained silent.

"But that's a good thing, you know?" Ichigo went on.

Byakuya gave him a surprised look.

"What?" Ichigo said, looking amused, "You think I'd want everyone feeling sorry for me?"

Byakuya closed his eyes, considering the words, then shaking his head gently.

"Not you."

"That's right," Ichigo assured him, "There's nothing to feel bad about. Aizen is in Muken. Everyone is safe and the things that were knocked down are being rebuilt. Everything's going back to the way it was, so it's okay, right?"

"No," Byakuya said, surprising himself with the objection.

He felt Ichigo's eyes gazing at him questioningly and he struggled to think of something to say.

"You are wrong. Not everything will be as it was."

"But I told you," said Ichigo, "That's okay. I knew what I was giving up...and I was willing to go ahead with it anyway. Taking care of the people I love meant more than keeping my powers. But you know, don't you? Because, from what I know of you, you would have done the same, Byakuya."

"Ichigo..."

"Let's just leave it at this, okay? I'm gonna go and meet my friends now, and we're gonna go home. But before I go, I just want to say...thank you for giving me a place to stay, and healers to watch over me. I really appreciate it."

"It was the least I could do, considering," Byakuya said quietly, "You have my gratitude, and that of the entire Kuchiki family. What you did for all of us was profound."

"What I did is what anybody would have done in the same situation," Ichigo said dismissively, "I can live with the consequences, and hey, you won't have to worry about me showing up and disturbing the peace here anymore, ne?"

"Ichigo..."

"It's okay, really," the younger man said, stopping him, "Look, I have to get going. I'll uh...well, I guess I won't see you around, but...goodbye, Byakuya."

Byakuya's heart ached painfully in his chest, but he forced out the words that he knew Ichigo wanted to hear.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Byakuya's eyes closed, and he listened silently as Ichigo's footsteps slowly faded into the distance. He opened his eyes and for a long time after, continued to hear the words the younger man had said to him, while recovering in the hot spring.

_"What a beautiful dream. It'll be a shame to wake up. You're really...s-something...Kuchiki Byakuya!"_

"Ichigo," he whispered, feeling a heavy weight settle on his heart as he sensed the opening of the family senkaimon, and the disappearance of Ichigo's reiatsu from the Seireitei.

He took slow breaths, trying to let the misery out silently, but only sinking deeper into that dark emotion. He felt a sense of relief at hearing Tetsuya's delicate step as his cousin approached, just in time to provide a much needed distraction.

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said solemnly, "Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends have just left with Rukia-chan for the living world."

"Yes, I sensed it."

Tetsuya moved closer and sat down beside him, following his gaze out across the lake and meadow. He waited in silence for several minutes, then broke the awkward silence.

"May I ask you a question?" Tetsuya asked.

Byakuya turned one gray eye on his cousin, nodding for him to proceed.

"Byakuya-sama, I noticed that nearly every night Ichigo-san was here, you brought him to the hot spring and soothed him as he slept. I am sorry for seeming to intrude, but I am..."

"In charge of house security," Byakuya finished, "I am not displeased, Tetsuya, but what has that to do with...?"

"I wondered if something happened that had to do with your melancholy."

"There is plenty to be reflecting on," Byakuya answered cryptically, "We have just emerged from a time of war...a conflict in which our own military was neutralized and we were forced to rely on that human boy to be rescued from Aizen Sousuke's wicked plans. It does make one realize how we need to continue to grow as fighters. For, if one of our own could turn on us and cause so much damage..."

"But that is not all there is to it, ne?" Tetsuya asked, meeting his eyes quietly, "Your reiatsu has been highly reactive to him while he was here. I know that before you were rather adamant that he annoyed you. But this that I sensed was not annoyance. And I do not think you were in a hurry to say goodbye."

"The boy saved all of us and our king, Tetsuya. And there is nothing that we can do to repay him for that. In addition to this, we must watch as his power fades and he loses the ability to even see us anymore."

"Yes," Tetsuya said softly, "That is enough to leave one with a heavy heart. But...when you consider that we, as shinigamis have in our design the designation as guardians of all souls from that world, whether they can see us or not, it becomes clear what a divine duty that is...and how precious our task...guiding souls and keeping them from becoming lost. Even if he does lose his powers, he will come to Soul Society someday."

"Yes."

"And while he is a part of that world...we are certainly free...even obligated to look after this soul that saved us all."

Byakuya turned his head and met Tetsuya's sapphire eyes directly.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he asked solemnly, "That I should go there? And do what?"

Tetsuya smiled.

"Watch over him."

"Kurosaki Ichigo has numerous people watching over him."

"Yes, but none of those eyes look at him the way you do, Byakuya-sama."

"Tetsuya..."

"I beg your pardon, Cousin, that I should speak so boldly to you," Tetsuya said, bowing his head, "But...you once told me that love is a precious gift...and it should never be wasted."

"I am not in love with Kurosaki Ichigo."

But he felt the lie in the words, even as he said them, and his mind flashed back to the nights spent holding the shinigami substitute in his arms and infusing his recovering body with healing reiatsu. And each time Ichigo would stir and open his feverish eyes, he would look down into those deep, brown orbs and feel something that he had only felt in the presence of one other person.

"Of course," Tetsuya said, standing, "I apologize for being out of line, Byakuya-sama. I only meant to comfort you."

"I am fine," Byakuya assured him, "And I am not displeased with you. It was kind of you to attempt to lift my spirits."

"I shall simply have to try something else, ne?"

"Perhaps."

"Would you like to go for a ride? Arashi has been restless, being on home duty during the fighting. He could use a good run."

"That sounds like a fine idea," Byakuya replied, standing, "It would be a good distraction."

He waited as Tetsuya loosed a soft whistle, then Arashi hoofbeats sounded on the dirt trail behind them. The stallion trotted up to the two, then came to a stop and stood, stamping impatiently as the two men mounted.

"Where would you like to go?" Tetsuya asked, looking back at his cousin, over his shoulder.

"Open a senkaimon," Byakuya directed him, "Let us go to the living world."

Tetsuya smiled knowingly.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo waved goodbye to his friends, then watched them disappear down the road, before slipping out of his clothes and settling into his bed for the night. He laid on his back, looking out his window, up at the lovely, full moon and breathing in deeply.

_There's great peace in knowing that Aizen is locked up and won't be able to hurt anyone anymore._

_Yeah..._

_It was worth the sacrifice._

_I'm scared about what it will be like to be powerless, but I'm not gonna get depressed about it. It's just what had to be done._

His mind drifted back to the serious faces of his friends as Rukia explained what Urahara had told them...Orihime's question...

"Are you all right, Ichigo?"

He wanted to believe that he really was. And certainly, he had no regrets about his sacrifice.

But still...

He sighed softly, breathing in the night air, and catching the light, sweet scent of sakura. It was a smell that he now associated with Byakuya, and he was pretty sure that he would continue to do so, even after he lost the ability to see the Kuchiki clan leader.

A sudden, dreamy vision passed across his eyes...Byakuya's blurred face...sad gray eyes that looked down into his...a feeling of deep warmth.

"Huh," he mused, "That's weird."

His own odd, echoing voice sounded in his mind.

_"What a beautiful dream. It'll be a shame to wake up. You're really...s-something...Kuchiki Byakuya!"_

"Hmmm," he mused, yawning sleepily, "Wonder what that's all about."

He started to drift off, his eyes closing and his mind relaxing, distancing itself from thoughts of the future...only struggling to hold on to the feeling of his reiatsu swirling softly in his veins, and his senses registering the presence of shinigamis and other people with powerful reiatsu in the area. He thought he felt a familiar presence and opened his eyes again. Outside the window, the full moon shone brightly on the horizon. And he couldn't be sure, as tired as his eyes and mind were, if he really saw the shape of a tall stallion, carrying on its back, two male riders.

"Tetsuya?" he whispered, recognizing his friend's silhouette.

Then, he looked more closely at the person behind him and was immediately reminded of the waking dream he'd just had.

"Byakuya?" he breathed, "What are you doing here?"

He thought about going out to speak to the Kuchiki leader, but then frowned and reconsidered.

_What would we say? It's obvious why he's here. He feels obligated, even though it's not necessary._

_That's not what I want...people pitying me._

_People sad because of what I am losing._

_People feeling obligated because I saved them._

_No, that's not what I want at all._

But it was hard as sleep fell over him again, to deny what was in Byakuya's eyes in his dreams. They were in warm water again, and Byakuya's arms held him comfortingly, and the noble's eyes looked sadly down into his. And he wanted so much to take the sadness away, that he moved suddenly and surprised those solemn lips with a warm, hungry kiss.

 _What the hell?_ Ichigo thought, sitting up and blinking, _Was I really thinking about kissing Byakuya? Huh..._

He shook his head and forced the thought away, looking out at the moon again and this time not seeing the stallion or the two men.

But all night long, the dreams of kissing Byakuya continued to fill his mind and the sweet scent of sakura played lovingly over his senses.


	3. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya is injured protecting Ichigo's sister.

"You're here early today," Ichigo commented as Rukia met him at the door to his house and the two began to walk down the street in the direction of the park, "What's going on? Is there some kinda trouble?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Rukia said, yawning and pulling out her cell phone, "There is just a lot to be done, cleansing here and in Soul Society, now that Karakura Town has been returned to the living world. They have a lot of people working on the cleansing. Nii-sama and Renji were by as well."

"Yeah, I saw Byakuya and Tetsuya the night I came back."

"You did?"

"Yeah. How is Byakuya, by the way?"

Rukia blinked in surprise at the question.

"He is fine. He has healed from the injuries he got in Hueco Mundo."

"You mean after he and Kenpachi polished off Yammy and kicked each other's assess around for a while?"

"What? How did you...?"

"Renji told me."

"You're not supposed to talk about that, stupid!" Rukia exclaimed, looking around, "Do you know how much trouble Nii-sama would be in if Soutaichou knew about that? He was already mad enough that Nii-sama and the others lost their haoris in Hueco Mundo. They were called into his office and yelled at, then Soutaichou had them doing horrendously demeaning tasks!"

"Heh, like coming to babysit me?" Ichigo chuckled, "I've sensed him a few times. It's good to know that still works."

Rukia's head tilted slightly.

"You have sensed him a few times?" she asked, "And don't say things like that! We are not babysitting you. We all want to spend time with you while you can still see us."

"But Byakuya always rushes me off..."

"Baka," Rukia scolded him, shaking her head reprovingly, "Nii-sama is very grateful to you."

"But he doesn't have to do this!" the shinigami substitute objected, "None of you have to feel obligated to..."

"We do not feel obligated!" the girl shouted, smacking him on the head.

"Ow!" Ichigo objected, "What the hell? Okay, okay! Stay all you want. Just don't do that! It fucking hurts!"

"Then, stop saying such ridiculous things!"

Rukia shook her head in annoyance, then looked back at him.

"Tell me something," she said in a calmer, more serious voice, "If it was any of us, losing our powers to save everyone, if any of us went so far in order to protect what is most important to us, wouldn't you be doing the same thing we are, Ichigo?"

The question stopped Ichigo in his tracks, making him take a surprised breath. He gazed at Rukia's more approving eyes and his own softened.

"Yeah," he admitted more quietly, "Yeah, I would. Sorry, Rukia, I just wasn't thinking about it like that. I felt like a burden to everyone, now that my powers are weakening."

"You are not a burden to us, Ichigo," Rukia said, fighting back tears as she yielded the words, "You are an example for us."

She let out a shaky breath and accepted a warm, steadying embrace.

"Thanks, Rukia."

"Ah...you don't need to thank me," she chided him, hugging him tightly, "Besides, it wasn't me who said that first, it was Nii-sama."

Ichigo stiffened for a moment.

"Byakuya said that about me?" Ichigo asked, loosing her and catching her eye again.

"Yes," Rukia confirmed, "He said that every one of us should be willing to give everything to the protection of our worlds...even if that means sacrificing our well being, our powers or our very lives. We should follow your example and have the grace to accept the consequences of our choice to put the safety of our worlds first."

"Wow," Ichigo said, trying to picture the usually stoic noble saying so much...and so many good things about him, "I didn't expect that I would ever hear him say something like that about me."

He thought back to the way Byakuya had looked at him when he had gone to the waterfall at Kuchiki Manor to thank him and bid him farewell.

_Things really have changed between us. He seems to respect me in a way that he didn't before. I never thought that would happen...not ever._

_Wow..._

"Are you awake, stupid?" Rukia laughed, swatting him more lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he chuckled, "I was just a little stunned at what he said, that's all."

"I was surprised as well," Rukia huffed softly, "That someone like Nii-sama would say such a thing about an idiot like you."

"Hey!" Ichigo objected, giving her a shove, "Knock it off!"

Rukia started to laugh, but sobered again as her cell phone alarm beeped loudly, signifying a hollow attack. She opened the device quickly, and Ichigo glanced over her shoulder.

"That's near my house!" Ichigo exclaimed, "And Yuzu usually walks home about now. C'mon!"

"But..."

Ichigo yanked Kon out of the backpack he carried and quickly swallowed a soul candy to shift to shinigami form. The two started to flash step away, but paused as Ichigo made a sound of discomfort and grabbed his midsection for a moment.

"Augh!" he groaned.

"Ichigo, are you all right?" Rukia cried worriedly.

"Don't worry about me! Yuzu!" Ichigo called back, straightening and breaking into flash steps.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called, flash stepping after him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuzu paused as a neighborhood cat stepped out of the bushes and approached her, meowing sweetly.

"Ah, Sora!" the girl cooed, reaching out to pet the purring creature.

She knelt down as the cat rubbed up against her leg, then giggled as it rubbed its face against her cheek, making another purring meow.

"You look ready to have your kittens," Yuzu laughed, "You had better go home. I am sure Aika has a box ready for you, ne? Eh, maybe I should take you there."

She picked up the cat carefully and turned towards her friend's home, but stopped a moment later as a strangely icy breeze swept by her, sending a chill through her small body.

"Mmmmmm," growled a large hollow, appearing behind her, "A little morsel..."

It moved for ward threateningly as Yuzu looked around curiously, but didn't register its presence.

"Is someone there?"

She set the cat on the ground and shooed her in the direction of her home, then started back onto the pathway leading to her own house.

"You're not getting away, little morsel," the hollow laughed, moving to follow.

It closed in on her, making another chill breeze that blew against Yuzu's back, startling her and making her cry out fearfully. She backed up against a stone wall, looking around her with frightened eyes. A moment later, a tall, black haired man, wearing a business suit, dropped down from the top of the wall and landed in front of her, placing his back to her and facing the hollow.

"Go back to where you came from," the man warned the hollow, "Leave this girl alone."

"Oh? And what will you do if I don't!" the hollow snarled viciously, "How will a simple human stop me?"

The tall man looked over his shoulder and nodded to the frightened girl.

"Run home, now," he said calmly, "I will take care of this."

Swallowing hard, Yuzu edged out from behind him and shot towards her house. She heard an odd screeching sound and noticed that the man had disappeared and the tops of the trees in the area were swinging around, as though in a heavy wind, throwing swirls of sakura petals into the air.

Yuzu turned back towards the house and ran with all of her might, putting the scary scene behind her. She ran into the house and slammed the door behind her, screaming for her sister.

"What's wrong?" Karin demanded, running into the room.

"There was a monster!" Yuzu exclaimed, tearfully, "One of the ones that only you and Onii-chan seem to see!"

"What?" Karin gasped, running to the window and looking out in the direction her sister had come from.

She let out a surprised breath as she saw a hollow rise up into the air, with a lone shinigami flash stepping after it. A swirl of pink flower petals erupted from his hands and surrounded the attacking hollow, slashing it from all directions and destroying it instantly. The shinigami dropped to the ground and retrieved something that had fallen into the bushes.

"A gigai..." Karin mused.

"I-is is gone?" whimpered Yuzu.

"Yeah," Karin assured her.

"That man killed it?"

"Uh-huh."

Yuzu sniffed.

"It...it didn't hurt him, did it?"

Karin shook her head, watching as the tall man finished putting on the gigai, then approached the house.

"No, he looks fine. He's a powerful person. I wonder if Ichigo knows him."

She opened the door and looked out cautiously as the man stopped a respectful distance away.

"Is your sister all right?" he asked politely, his pretty gray eyes meeting Karin's with surprising warmth.

"Uh-huh, she's fine. We're both fine."

"That is good," the man said, nodding, "I will be off, then."

"Wait!" Yuzu cried, dashing out of the house and sliding to a stop in front of the man.

"What is it, child?" the man asked kindly, looking down at her.

Yuzu took off her backpack and rummaged around inside it for a moment, then withdrew a picture she had painted of a sakura tree.

"Here, I want you to have this," she said, rubbing her teary eyes, "It's the tree in our schoolyard."

The man looked down at the picture and smiled.

"That is lovely. Thank you...?"

"Yuzu!" the girl announced happily.

"Thank you, Yuzu."

"Thank you...uh...?"

"Byakuya."

Karin's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"Thank you Byakuya-san," Yuzu said gratefully, "I don't see the monsters like you and Karin and Onii-chan do, but they scare me sometimes."

"That is all right," Byakuya assured her, "We will watch over you."

"Thank you, Byakuya-san!" Yuzu said, hugging the man's leg, then scampering back into the house.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-sama," Karin said, staring.

"You are welcome," Byakuya said, nodding, then flash stepping away.

Karin closed the door behind her, her heart pounding as she remembered.

_Byakuya is Rukia-chan's brother! The one who used to be Ichigo's enemy, but later became his friend._

_A captain?_

_Wow..._

She startled as the door burst open and Ichigo charged into the house, followed by a breathless Rukia.

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo called out, "Are you guys here?"

Karin started to speak, but was silenced as Yuzu charged across the room and threw her arms around her worried brother.

"Onii-chan!" she yelled, "Did you see the monster?"

"The monster?" Ichigo panted, glancing at Karin, who nodded briefly.

"One of those monsters I couldn't see made the tress swish and a cold wind, so I put Aika's kitty down and made her go home and I was scared, but this tall, black-haired man came and he told me it was okay and to run home. I couldn't see what he did, but the sakura petals got thrown into the air and then everything got quiet again and he came and asked if we were all right and said he would watch over us!"

"Whoa," chuckled Ichigo, "Did you get all that, Rukia, cause I only got about half of it as it flew by!"

He tousled his sister's hair.

"But you're okay?" he asked.

"Uh-huh, and I gave him a picture I painted and he was really polite and said his name was Byakuya-san, then he left."

"Oh!" said Rukia, looking surprised, "That was my big brother!"

"You have a big brother, like Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked.

Rukia nodded.

"Byakuya and I weren't born brother and sister, but he took me into his home and I became his sister."

"He's really nice and polite...not like Onii-chan at all!"

"Hey, cut that out!" Ichigo complained, shaking his head as Yuzu giggled and charged out of the room.

Karin looked from Rukia to Ichigo, then quietly followed in the direction her sister had gone.

"So...Byakuya was here," Ichigo said, lowering his eyes, "I guess it was a good thing too, since I couldn't get here fast enough. Damn..."

"It's all right, Ichigo," Rukia said comfortingly, "That's why we're here. We're here to help out and to do what we can to make things easier for you. You helped us in ways that we can never repay. Now, just let us help you."

Ichigo bit his lip gently and nodded.

"Yeah...okay."

He sighed softly and turned away, then climbed the stairs and walked back to his bedroom.

"Rukia?"

Rukia turned and found Karin looking out from the hallway.

"Karin," Rukia said nodding.

"Is...Ichigo all right?"

"He is, for now," Rukia assured her, "But, his powers are fluctuating and he hurts sometimes. and as he begins to lose his powers, we are going to need help from you."

She let out a sigh.

"I think that you should come with me and talk to Kisuke about a few things."

Karin swallowed hard and nodded, then followed Rukia out the front door and down the quiet street.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya slipped out of his gigai, then tucked it away and laid down on the ground on his back, resting his head on his pack and gazing quietly up at the moon, his eyes tranquil. He felt a nagging ache in his sword arm and noted with annoyance that he had taken a minor cut from the hollow.

"Ah, what an annoyance..." he muttered, sighing and brushing the matter off.

He sank deeper into the moon's light, letting the tension of battle drain away and giving himself over to the dreamy haze that wrapped around him as night fell and the moon rose over him. At some point, he began to notice that his throat seemed abnormally dry and achey, and his head throbbed dully. He wondered if he might be feverish, then glanced at the injury to his arm and caught his breath softly.

_A poison?_

_Why did I not notice before? It is odd that I wouldn't have sensed it._

_Ah, well..._

He climbed to his feet, intending to go to Urahara's shop, but paused as a footstep sounded behind him and turned to find himself facing Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

"Hey, Byakuya," the shinigami substitute said quietly, "I thought that I sensed you out here."

Byakuya blinked slowly, trying to ignore the burning in his eyes.

"And?"

"And I came to thank you."

"No thanks are..."

"I know. I am glad you were here. I wouldn't have gotten back here in time to save my sister. I'm glad that you did."

Byakuya looked back at him, but said nothing.

"Things have really changed between us, haven't they?" Ichigo mused, moving closer.

Byakuya blinked again as the image of Ichigo wavered and split into two.

"I-I guess they have," he said uncertainly, "But that is due to your rebellious nature and your desire to protect people. You paid a great price for all of us."

"And I'd do it again."

"I know."

"And that's why you're here," Ichigo concluded, stopping in front of him, "Anyway, thank you for what you did. I really appreciate it. I wish that there was something I could do to show my gratitude, but..."

Ichigo went quiet and watched with shocked eyes as Byakuya collapsed into his arms.

"Shit...!"


	4. Love You To Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hollow's venom has it's way with Byakuya and Ichigo!

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as Kisuke and Tessai appeared in his window and entered the room where Byakuya laid, unconscious, in the shinigami substitute's bed.

"Thank kami you're here!" he exclaimed, "He's out cold. I can't wake him up!"

"Okay," said Kisuke, sitting down in a chair by the bed and leaning over the noble, "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Um, I came back here with Rukia when we heard a hollow was sensed near here. Apparently, Byakuya found the hollow trying to hurt Yuzu, and he destroyed it. Then, he came to the house and made sure my sisters were all right, before going out into the park where I found him a few hours later. I just walked up to him and started to talk to him. He might have looked a little uncomfortable, but he didn't say that there was any problem. He just suddenly collapsed! So, I brought him here and called you."

"Hmmm," the shopkeeper said, leaning over the noble and opening his already loosened clothing, "Tessai, get blood and reiatsu samples."

Kisuke's eyes scanned the surface of Byakuya's pale skin, looking for any signs of injury.

"No blows to the head," he murmured, "Torso looks clean. There's a small cut on his sword arm. It looks kinda suspicious. Tessai, get a sample from that."

"Eh, shouldn't we get Orihime?" Ichigo asked, "I mean, I know she's on a trip, but I could..."

"We can handle this," Kisuke assured him, "This wasn't a high level hollow, but it may have been one of the weird ones that has a special ability or some kinda poison. Tessai, when you get back to the lab, run a full panel on those blood and reiatsu samples, then compare to the stock list of 'Weird Hollow Effects.' I want to know if we've encountered this before."

"Okay boss," Tessai said, finishing the blood draw and starting on the reiatsu sample.

Kisuke placed his hands on Byakuya's face, focusing deeply and trying to raise his consciousness.

"C'mon now, Kuchiki taichou," he muttered, shaking his head, "Don't be difficult. Ah, but look who I'm talking to, ne?"

"Kisuke, knock it off!" Ichigo snapped, "Byakuya just saved Yuzu's life. Show him a little respect, okay?"

"All right," Kisuke chuckled, "Sorry, force of habit. Come on, Sleeping Beauty, time to open those 'Baby Grays' okay?"

"Doesn't look like he's going to wake up," Ichigo said worriedly, "So, what are we gonna do? I mean, I don't mind him resting here, but is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I told you. It wasn't that powerful a hollow. Plus, I have stabilized him. He's just really, extremely out cold right now. He'll probably wake up on his own in a few hours, but Tessai and I are going to go back to the lab and run the tests together so we can finish quickly."

"What? Wait! What am I supposed to do with Byakuya?" Ichigo objected as the two returned to the window.

Kisuke smiled.

"If he wakes up, give him clear liquids, no food, plenty of rest and keep him warm, and no kissing on the first date, okay?"

"Kisuke!"

"Heh, just kidding. Clear liquids, no excitement, keep him warm."

"But...!"

Ichigo sighed in resignation as the two disappeared out the window.

"Great..."

He looked down on Byakuya's pale sleeping face, feeling a jolt of worry and guilt that the noble was hurt protecting someone that Ichigo, himself, should have been watching over.

"Damn...I'm sorry, Byakuya," he sighed.

Byakuya remained mostly still, but shivered softly in his sleep. Ichigo watched for a few minutes, then bit his lip gently.

"Keep you warm," he mused, looking around for an extra blanket.

He pulled a blanket out of his closet and laid it over Byakuya's lovely, resting form, but noticed a few minutes later that the noble was still shivering.

"Huh..." he huffed, thinking and frowning.

Finally, he undressed and put on his night clothes, then laid down beside the noble and stretched out along his side. Byakuya groaned softly, then turned suddenly into the surprised youth's arms and sighed sleepily.

"Um...hey, Byakuya, you think you could let me up?" Ichigo mused, chuckling at his predicament, "This is going to be pretty embarrassing if Kisuke comes back and sees us like..."

He went still, staring in surprise as Byakuya groaned again and his large, gray eyes opened.

"Wh-what the hell...?"

The centers of Byakuya's eyes were lit from within with an eerie, golden glow and his chest began to rise and fall faster as his breath quickened.

"Byakuya, are you okay?" the shinigami substitute asked, feeling a strange dizziness come over him as he studied Byakuya's hypnotically beautiful visage, "You look..."

He found that he couldn't come up with the words to describe what he was seeing. Byakuya's glowing eyes, blinked slowly, then seemed to sink down into his, making the dizzy feeling swirl over him until his vision began to dim.

"Byakuya?" he mumbled uncertainly.

The noble's lips moved and his eyes blinked. His voice sounded in Ichigo's spinning mind and it seemed that his face had moved closer.

"Ichigo..." he whispered, the glow around him brightening sweetly as his lips moved to within a few tantalizing inches from the younger man's own, "Ichigo, may I kiss you?"

The question should have jolted him awake, but Ichigo was so overcome that he found himself just nodding dumbly in answer as Byakuya closed the distance and fastened his overly hot lips onto the shinigami substitute's.

Ichigo felt as though a thousand hell butterflies had been released inside his stomach as those soft, hungry lips rubbed warmly against his, then the noble sucked the younger man's lower lip into his mouth and teased it with a devilishly hotter tongue. He pulled away slightly, his eyelids fluttering and making Ichigo's insides quiver. Ichigo tried to speak again, but the pretty glow around Byakuya's enchanting face brightened, bringing him back under the noble's spell and silencing him as Byakuya's lips made a line of kisses down the side of his neck, then his tongue ran up the path his kisses had made, making Ichigo moan dazedly and tilt his head back slightly, asking for more.

Byakuya coaxed him onto his knees and knelt in front of him, exploring every inch of the younger man's throat, then brushing more slow, feverish kisses down one fine collarbone.

"B-byakuya!" Ichigo sighed helplessly, his mind sinking deeper into oblivion as the noble's hands began to deprive him of his clothing.

Before Ichigo even knew he was falling, Byakuya laid him bare, then pushed him down onto his back and straddled his body, bringing their mouths together for a barrage of deeper, open-mouthed kisses, then tasting his way down the younger man's face and throat again, savoring every inch of Ichigo's fine, soft skin and loosing hungry moans and soft, warning growls and he moved on to the other man's softly heaving chest. Again, he left not an inch of the wide expanse of flesh untouched by either his seeking tongue or caressing fingers. Ichigo moaned in delight, his hips rising up against Byakuya's body, seeking warm friction as the shinigami's erotic attentions fanned the flames of his growing lust.

Ichigo groaned heatedly, reaching down to sink his fingers into the noble's hair, pushing him, ever so gently into moving down lower...pausing to sink into Ichigo's deep navel and suck warmly, then trailing kisses down his softly quivering belly and honing in on his nether region. He paused, blowing soft, heated breaths onto the places he had wetted with his mouth, and watched closely as Ichigo's lips moved in a soft, desperate plea.

"B-bya...I...I haven't ever..." he managed in a whisper.

The noble's lips curved upward and he nodded briefly. meeting Ichigo's eyes and making his nervousness fade instantly as the glowing orbs seemed to devour his uncertainty. He watched raptly as the noble's hands slid along his thighs, gently parting them, then he stunned the reeling young man by kissing his way up one soft inner thigh, then pausing and treating the other to the same, gentle, unhurried delight. His breath tickled the sensitive skin of his flushed genitals, making him moan again as he gently mouthed each soft oval testicle, then ran his pink tongue slowly up the younger man's long shaft. He inhaled Ichigo's member slowly, sucking languidly and making the young man thrash about restlessly as he moved downward to tease Ichigo's virgin entrance. Ichigo felt his doubts swept aside and fell deeply into those seductive gray eyes as Byakuya slowly brought him to the very edges of bliss. Then while he was still caught in the spell of the noble's ministrations, Byakuya lifted himself slightly and positioned Ichigo's swollen member at his own entrance. He took Ichigo's hardness into his body slowly, and paused, his chest rising and falling more swiftly as he adjusted to the sensation, then he placed his hands on Ichigo's sweating chest and began to move his hips in a rhythmic, grinding motion.

Ichigo gasped at just how good it felt. he had never even imagined what it would be like to have such a thing done to him. He was surprised at how right it felt...to be lying beneath the beautiful noble, thrusting upward into that lithe, slender body, holding on to Byakuya's hips with tightened fingers...moaning in ecstasy and feeling the pleasure build inside him until he couldn't hold it inside anymore.

He loosed a panting moan and pushed upward one last time, closing his eyes and crying out in delight as climax gripped his body, then emptying himself in long, hot pulses into the noble's sweetly shuddering form. Byakuya fell down onto his chest, bathing his mouth in a tender thrill of slow, indulgent finishing kisses, that left him panting and barely aware. everything around him seemed to disappear as he gazed raptly into Byakuya's ever more brightly glowing eyes.

Reduced to senselessness, he was wholly unaware of when those eyes turned from loving to deadly, and the noble's teeth sharpened suddenly into vicious fangs. Byakuya glared down at his hazy-eyed lover's bared throat, then lunged forward with pure killing intent.

He was stopped abruptly, just short of his goal as a two men appeared in Ichigo's window and one sent a quick shock of kido through his crouched body.

"Whew!" sighed Kisuke, catching Byakuya as he collapsed, and rolling the possessed noble onto his back, "Damn...that was too close!"

"You can say that again!" Tessai agreed, leaning over Ichigo and examining him quickly.

"Did Byakuya bite him anywhere?" Kisuke asked worriedly.

"No," Tessai answered in a relieved tone, "We stopped him in time."

"From killing him, yeah, but it looks like we got here too late to stop them from having sex. I just wonder if there will be any side effects. Let's give them the cure we whipped up and see what happens."

Tessai nodded, then prepared a syringe and injected Ichigo with the contents, while Kisuke did the same with the collapsed noble. They laid the two men side-by-side and carefully cleaned away the signs of their coupling, then set their clothes back in place. The two flinched uncomfortably several times, then fell into a deep, restorative sleep. Kisuke watched them carefully for several hours, then nodded briefly to Tessai.

"Okay, the effect seems to have worn off. Looks like the cure we made worked. But I want to take Byakuya back to the lab and give him a more thorough exam. Stay here with Ichigo."

"Sure boss," Tessai answered, settling at Ichigo's side.

"And Tessai," Kisuke said, pausing to find the right words, "Ah...if he asks any questions, just tell him that the hollow infected Byakuya with an illness that was passed on to him. Don't go into details. If he asks, tell him Byakuya's fine. I just took him back to the lab for a few more tests to be sure he was fully cured."

"Understood, Boss," Tessai affirmed.

Sighing unhappily, Kisuke lifted the unconscious noble and flash stepped away with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya groaned and shifted in his sleep, as the thick haze of induced sleep finally lifted and he slowly regained consciousness. His eyelids fluttered, then his eyes opened and struggled to focus on the room he was in. He was surprised to find that he was lying in a room in Kisuke's home, and that the shopkeeper was at his side, watching him carefully as he came awake.

"Ah, Kuchiki taichou, welcome back. I suppose you're not feeling very well."

"N-no..." Byakuya groaned, sitting up slowly and looking around, "I feel horrid. What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Kisuke asked, eyeing him closely.

"Hmmm," Byakuya mused sleepily, "I fought with a hollow. I didn't notice until later, but it nicked my sword arm. I...remember that I was going to come here, but Ichigo arrived. That's all I remember."

"That hollow you fought was not very powerful, but she was very dangerous."

"Sh-she?" Byakuya asked, frowning.

"Yeah, it was definitely a female. I have only seen one other like that. I call'em Widow Vamps."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly.

"I do not think I like the sound of that," he said, paling as he took in the seriousness of the shopkeeper's expression.

"No, you don't," Kisuke confirmed, "That hollow's one nasty piece of work. You see, a Widow Vamp only mates once with any particular male hollow. She chooses one, stalks it and seduces him. Then, after they tango..."

"She devours him," Byakuya whispered, his face going white, "Urahara Kisuke, what did that hollow do to me?"

"Well," said Kisuke, giving him an encouraging smile, "You're not a hollow..."

"Obviously."

"So, even though the venom that was on her claws affected you, it didn't transform you. But...you did have sex with somebody."

Byakuya's mouth opened and a pained breath escaped him.

"Ichigo?" he managed breathlessly, "I didn't...!"

"You didn't hurt him. Remember?" Kisuke said, smiling, "the thing that got you was female...so when you and Ichigo were together, you...acted accordingly."

"Ah...I see. Well, that is better than the alternative, I suppose."

"I don't know about that," Kisuke said softly, "You see, Ichigo is human and he is also losing his reiatsu. The Widow Vamp's venom wouldn't have affected him the way it did you. As it was, your possessed body just hypnotized his and, like a Widow Vamp's mate, he went along with you. You were affected differently."

Byakuya paused, swallowing hard before going on.

"H-how was I affected?" the noble asked, a dizzy sensation passing over him.

Kisuke took a steadying breath, his lips tightening.

"The Widow Vamp goes through mating cycles. She...goes into heat, mates, has her babies, then later goes back into heat again. When she finds a mate, she stalks him, sometimes for several days. And while she's doing that, her body forms a spirit chamber to carry her baby."

"And I need to know this because...?" Byakuya asked, a chill of suspicion going through him.

"You need to know because when you were scratched, this hollow was in the midst of a 'heat.' The venom contained hints of the factor that caused her to form the spirit chamber. So...when you were overtaken by the venom's possessive factors and you...had sex with Ichigo, a spirit chamber formed inside you."

Byakuya's eyes closed against the words, and he somehow managed to go a shade paler.

"Th-there is a hollow...?"

"Not a hollow," said Kisuke, shaking his head, "This baby is a shinigami...well, a shinigami and maybe a vizard, because of Ichigo's influence. We'll have to see about that after the little rugrat is born."

Byakuya's eyes opened again and gazed disbelievingly down at his abdomen.

"I am...?"

"Pregnant," Kisuke finished, "with Ichigo's baby."

Byakuya remained perfectly still and nearly breathless, the words repeating maddeningly in his shocked ears.

"I can see that this is a big shock for you," Kisuke said sympathetically.

"I took advantage of Ichigo?" Byakuya whispered in a horrified tone, "And I am pregnant? Is this real?"

"I'm afraid so. And what makes it worse is that Ichigo, you'll remember, is losing his reiatsu. He is going to lose his powers, and he's not going to be able to see or sense you...or the kid, when he or she is born. So, you can see the problem here, ne?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and bit at his lips in torment, but said nothing.

"Byakuya-san?" Kisuke queried, watching the noble closely.

Byakuya's eyes opened again and looked back at the shopkeeper with a deeply troubled expression.

"But, why would Ichigo want to see either of us anyway, when I...took advantage of him?"

"Hey, you didn't hurt him. And the Widow Vamp's venom affected him, probably while you were kissing before. He probably won't remember anything."

"But I still...!"

"You weren't exactly in control of yourself," Kisuke reminded him, "You wouldn't do something like that."

"No."

Kisuke let the noble absorb the shock of the situation for several minutes longer, then met his eyes again.

"What do you want to do?"

Byakuya blinked slowly, considering the question.

"What can I do?" he asked softly, "To tell Ichigo about what happened? He would despise me. And even if he accepted what happened, how could he accept that he will have a child he cannot see or touch? I don't know how I would accept such a thing!"

"I think you're going to need to give this some careful thought," Kisuke suggested, "Maybe, after you get a good night's sleep, you should head back to Soul Society and figure things out. I won't say anything to anyone about what I found. I'll leave it to you to decide whether or not to say anything to Ichigo. I'll respect your decision, whatever it is."

"I understand," Byakuya said quietly, his face calming, but his eyes continuing to reflect guilt and sadness, "Thank you for bringing me here to tell me privately. I do not know yet what I will do."

"Byakuya?" said Ichigo's voice from the doorway to the room.

"Ichigo," said Kisuke, sounding surprised, "You shouldn't even be on your feet. You know, you were affected by the hollow's venom too!"

"I know," Ichigo said, glancing at Byakuya, "But I wanted to be sure that Byakuya was okay."

"As you can see, I am fine," the noble assured him, "You should go back home and rest."

"I'll rest better if I see how 'fine' you really are, myself."

"Stubborn fool!" Byakuya huffed softly, "You should listen to Urahara-san."

"Heh, are you sure you're feeling all right?" Ichigo said, grinning, "You just told me to listen to Kisuke. That's gotta be a first!"

He noted the somber expression in Byakuya's eyes and his own eyes grew more serious.

"Look, Byakuya, I uh...I know what happened back at my house."

He paused and glanced at the shopkeeper.

"Eh, Kisuke, can I talk to Byakuya alone, please?"

"Ah, sure, excuse me, guys."

Ichigo waited until Kisuke left, then approached the bed and sat down on the edge, observing the fact that the noble was still not looking at him.

"Byakuya," he said quietly, "I know that while we were out of it, we had sex."

Byakuya's eyes closed and he stiffened.

"It's okay. I'm not upset about it. In fact, I'm kinda glad."

Byakuya's eyes opened and found his, evincing surprise and curiosity.

"I don't understand..." Byakuya said, frowning.

Ichigo gave him a disarming smile that made the noble's heart flutter in his chest.

"Well, the truth is, it was my first time."

Byakuya froze.

"And what I remember was really good. I know we were out of our heads, but it was...beautiful. And when the time comes that I can't see you or touch you anymore, it's going to be comforting to have that memory to hold on to, you know?"

"P-perhaps you are right," Byakuya agreed, lowering his eyes, "I should confess that although I was with Hisana, I have never been with anyone else...so in that particular way, I had never been with anyone either."

Ichigo's smile widened.

"Then...it will be a sort of special connection we'll still have when everything else is gone, right?"

"Yes."

_But that is not the only one._

_Ichigo, what should I do?_

_How can I tell you this?_

_How can I not tell you?_

_What can I do?_

"Byakuya," Ichigo said, looking down at the noble, "Would you mind if we slept in each other's arms for the rest of the time that you are here in Karakura Town?"

"Ichigo...I don't know..."

"I'm not asking for a sexual relationship. I just...want to feel close to you."

Byakuya stared at him wonderingly.

"Why me?"

Ichigo leaned closer and touched his lips to the noble's very lightly.

"I know we can't, because of what's happening to me. But...if I wasn't losing my powers, I think that we would be falling in love."

_You have no idea._

_I'd already fallen for you, Ichigo._

"So...is it all right? Can we just...sleep next to each other? And decide later if we want to do anything more?"

_I should refuse. Kisuke is right. I should go back to Soul Society and reason this out._

"Yes, Ichigo," he answered, shocking himself with his own answer, "If you wish it, then we can spend our nights together, sleeping in each other's arms."

"Thanks," the ginger-haired youth said, sliding in under the covers.

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then laid down and curled into the younger man's arms.

_It's just for tonight._

_Just so that we can get our bearings._

_And just so that, for this moment, the three of us can be a family._


	5. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo explore each other.

Ichigo watched with sleepy brown eyes, his fingers caressing the trailing ends of Byakuya's silken black hair, as the noble's pale, half-hidden breast rose and fell slowly, and intermittent soft sighs escaped his parted lips. The raven-haired man's eyes moved sluggishly beneath closed eyelids, and now and then, he took in a deeper breath and whispered a few unintelligible phrases, while the younger man continued to watch him closely, taking in every detail to make sure that he remembered.

_Who would have thought, right? That Kuchiki Byakuya, leader of the Kuchiki clan, and sixth squad taichou would end up falling for me and lying so trustingly in my arms. Of all of the people I've met in Soul Society, it's strange that this man, who at first tried to kill me, is the one who has the greatest faith in me, and is able to love me._

_Yeah...Rukia told me...how he teased Kurotsuchi Mayuri about insinuating that me going back to the living world to face Aizen would end the war in our favor, then closing his eyes and wearing a peaceful smile that Rukia had never seen on his face before. I guess once Kuchiki Byakuya gives you his trust, he gives himself over, heart and soul._

_That's really amazing._

_That someone like him would put such faith in me, heh, even if he pretends not to. That he could have come to respect me as a fighter. And that he could make himself completely vulnerable to me...lie so helplessly in my arms, looking so damned beautiful. It's painful, thinking that soon I won't be able to be with him like this. Even though he could wear a gigai, the rules of Soul Society don't allow for social crossings into the living world, and relationships between shinigamis and humans who can't perceive them without a gigai are strictly forbidden. Yeah, he could get into a lot of trouble, and I don't want that. So, I'll just enjoy this for as long as it lasts, memorize every last detail, so that when I can't see him anymore, I can still remember him being like this. It'll make a nice memory, even though it will hurt to think of him._

Ichigo blinked slowly and watched as Byakuya took a deeper breath and opened his eyes.

_It's so different to see him this way, relaxed and dozing so contentedly, his hair let down and kinda messy, his eyes all hazy from sleeping and his lips looking so soft and begging to be kissed._

"Did you sleep at all?" the noble asked in a drowsy, not yet fully awake sounding tone, "Or did you spend the entire night staring at me while I slept?"

"I couldn't help it," Ichigo answered, "I mean, the truth of things is that I could black out and lose my reiatsu at any moment. So, who can blame me for wanting to spend every minute I can, looking at you?"

"Fool..." Byakuya chided him, yawning, then turning his head and kissing Ichigo's searching fingertips where they continued to tease his hair, "You are going to collapse from exhaustion."

"Heh, well, at least I'll have sweet dreams," the shinigami substitute mused.

"Ichigo..." Byakuya whispered, seeking his lips and setting off an eager bout of warm, waking kisses, "You don't have to dream. I am right here."

"I know. I'm just scared sometimes that any moment could be the last. But at the same time, I don't want to ruin my enjoyment of our time together, thinking about the end."

"You don't know that it will be the end," Byakuya assured him, "Urahara Kisuke is not going to give up. You need to have faith in his abilities. My personal feelings about him aside, the man is an accomplished scientist. He will find an answer."

"Yeah, I believe that. But, right now, that doesn't help me hold it together."

He sank his fingers into Byakuya's hair again, caressing it lovingly as they kissed several times.

"This holds me together."

"You are dreaming."

"Then, it's the best dream I've ever had in my life," Ichigo chuckled, running his fingertips along a porcelain cheek, "And I never, ever want to wake up."

"Nonsense."

"Nope, I'm sure. I've fallen head over heels for you, and I'm not afraid to tell you so."

"Well, you should be," Byakuya sighed, sitting up and nuzzling under Ichigo's chin, breathing in his youthful, masculine scent and shivering with a renewed hunger for him, "It is cruel to tease me so much with your pretty words, when we are going to be parted."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said more softly, guilt touching his pale features, "I don't mean to hurt you. It's just that before I have to let you go, I want to tell you in every way I can, how beautiful you are to me, how good being close to you makes me feel, how much I care for you."

Byakuya closed his eyes and drew an unsteady breath.

"And those sentiments are returned in full," he said, letting his eyes meet Ichigo's again.

"Then, we shouldn't be afraid to act on those feelings," Ichigo concluded, "When we were together before, we weren't really making our own decisions. But we are in our right minds now."

"What are you asking me to do?" Byakuya asked, his gray eyes fixing steadily on the younger man's.

Ichigo gave him a melting smile.

"I want for us to be together again," he went on, "And this time, I want it to be our choice...no hollow venom, no hypnosis, nothing but the two of us. What do you think? Are you willing to do that?"

"Ah," sighed the noble, sitting up all of the way and looking out at the moon, "That does sound very tempting, Ichigo. However, I do not know if it is a good idea. As much as I want to, we know this could come to an end soon."

"I thought that you were the one telling me to have faith in Kisuke's abilities."

Byakuya gave him a tolerant smile.

"There is a difference between having faith things will work out and recklessly plunging ahead without considering the possibilities."

"Yeah, I kinda have a problem with that sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Byakuya asked, arching an eyebrow, "I would find it far more surprising to see you pause for a moment to reflect before doing anything hastily."

"Well, I just want to live life to the fullest," Ichigo explained, "Is there something wrong with that? I mean, even if the worst happens and I lose my powers for good. Even if we can't see each other anymore, at least we'll have the memory of choosing to be together while it was possible, right? If we don't do anything and the worst happens, what do we have?"

Byakuya sighed.

"You do have a point. However, if we are going to engage in a romance, we should at least attempt some kind of courtship."

"What?" Ichigo chuckled, "Do you want me to go to Soul Society and ask the Kuchiki elders' permission or something?"

"No. I was thinking of something more simple to begin with...perhaps you could accompany me on my rounds of the cleansing sites, then we can have dinner on a private balcony at the Diamond Falls Restaurant."

"The Diamond Falls?" Ichigo repeated, "Don't you have to have reservations like a year in advance."

Byakuya smirked at him and let out a soft, sarcastic huff of breath.

"Oh, right," Ichigo laughed, "I forgot who I was talking to for a second, there."

"Then, after a moonlight walk, I think we would be in a mood more conducive to lovemaking, ne?"

Ichigo gave him a helpless smile.

"That's sounds great," he agreed, "but I'll need a shower first. Would you like to join me?"

Byakuya started to answer, then let out an annoyed breath as a hell butterfly flitted into the room.

"What a nuisance," he sighed, then he paused, noticing the way Ichigo was looking at the hell butterfly, "Is something wrong?"

"That hell butterfly looks a little different," the shinigami substitute commented, studying the more intricate pattern on the insect's wings.

"That is because it is a clan butterfly. Our crest appears on the wings. Royal realm butterflies are pure white and the military ones are black with red markings."

He sighed again and Ichigo grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just deal with that and then come in with me."

Byakuya nodded, watching as Ichigo proceeded across the room to the bathroom, and the waiting butterfly yielded it's message.

 _Byakuya-sama_ , the head clan elder's voice said solemnly, _the elders respectfully request your presence at a meeting of council this morning at eleven to discuss the sensing of your heir's conception. It places us in an awkward situation, as you are, at the moment, unmarried, and have not introduced the identity of the child's mother to us. We will need to have that information, and to set in place a plan for the wedding and announcement of the heir's impending arrival._

"Ah...too soon," Byakuya whispered, placing a hand on his abdomen, "I thought there would be more time."

He remained still, contemplating the soft hum of life beneath his hand, then shook his head and turned towards the bathroom. Steam was already swirling in the air as he entered the bathroom, and he breathed in the fresh scent of sweet soap, mixed with Ichigo's more earthy aroma. Pale hands rose and gently removed his yukata, then Byakuya approached the running shower and slipped in beside the shinigami substitute.

Ichigo slid an arm around him and stepped back slightly, letting him stand under the hot spray and wrapping his arms around the noble's slender body, from behind. Byakuya let his head fall back onto Ichigo's shoulder as the younger man let himself be slowly mesmerized by the sight of the water splashing down on white flesh and rolling down the gentle curves of his slim torso, shapely buttocks and muscular legs.

"What's going on back home?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmmm, meeting of elders," Byakuya sighed, "I will have to come back later to check on the cleansing sites. But it shouldn't be delayed by very long."

"Good," chuckled Ichigo, "Cause I don't have forever, you know."

"Ichigo," Byakuya said reprovingly.

"Sorry, just joking."

Byakuya's head turned and busied his mouth with a bout of over the shoulder kisses, then he turned and reached for the soap. He inhaled in surprise when Ichigo's hand stopped his and stole the soap away. He lathered his hands then had Byakuya step out from under the water and began to spread the sweet smelling soap onto the noble's fine skin.

The Kuchiki heir's eyes slid closed and he rested his back against Ichigo's chest, breathing slowly as the shinigami substitute's hands began to slide over his body. His fingers slid over the soft surfaces, following every perfect slope and gentle curve, even daring to explore every inch of round bottom, then encroaching on his warm, soft genitals. He paused for a moment, and Byakuya gave him a curious glance.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Oh, I was just remembering that Rukia told me that you have a cousin who is your attendant, and that he bathes you."

Byakuya blinked.

"You mean Torio?"

"Yeah, Torio."

"And?"

"And I was wondering if you let him...you know...wash you...there."

Byakuya let out an amused breath.

"You want to know if he washes my genitals?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, blushing, "I was just curious."

"Yes, he washes my genitals. Why?"

"Well, doesn't that arouse you?"

The noble's gray eyes blinked again in surprise, then registered understanding.

"No. But then, Torio has been my personal attendant for many years. We are more like brothers than cousins, excepts that he serves me."

"Well," said Ichigo, sliding his hand down over Byakuya's soft belly, and making his breath catch for a moment, "I'm your lover, not your cousin, so when I do this, you should certainly become aroused."

"I do not think that will be a problem," Byakuya noted, peeking down through a mess of raven strands at his awakening length.

The two watched together as Ichigo's hand caressed the satin flesh, bringing his flushed member to life and making him blush, and his breaths deepen.

"You know," Ichigo breathed hotly in his ear, "We were really out of it when we were together before, so I didn't really get to hear what your voice sounds like in orgasm."

"Ichigo!" Byakuya snapped, his voice shaking slightly as the younger man's hand tightened around his flushed cock and caressed him more firmly, "Do not say such things to me!"

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, tilting his hips forward so that the noble could feel his rising state of arousal, "We're lovers, right?"

Byakuya tried to continue, but the intensity of Ichigo's manipulations grew and he quickly found himself left breathless. He turned his head aside and closed his eyes, then groaned as Ichigo paused and made a sound of disapproval.

"Open your eyes," he whispered.

"No!"

"Don't hide it from me," Ichigo insisted, licking the droplets of water from a pale earlobe, "I want to see everything!"

"Ichigo!"

His eyes opened only slightly, and Ichigo smiled at how glassy they had become.

"Beautiful!" he moaned softly, rubbing himself against Byakuya's soapy bottom as he continued to caress Byakuya's inflamed erection, "You're really, really beautiful like this!"

"Oh!" Byakuya moaned, panting harder as he began to be overcome.

He groaned in annoyance as Ichigo paused again, tightening his fingers around the base of the noble's swollen penis and teasing him mercilessly.

"I'll kill you!" the noble hissed, "Damn you, let go of me!"

Ichigo laughed and continued to tease him, to bring him to the edges of bliss repeatedly, stopping him at the precipice and holding him there, dangerously close to climax. He gasped and nearly released as Ichigo's sharp teeth bit down suddenly on the flesh of his throat and sucked provocatively.

"Ichigo, for the love of kami!" the noble moaned helplessly, "S-stop that!"

Ichigo gave a soft chuckle and coaxed the flustered noble into a long, deep, over the shoulder kiss, then fastened his eyes on Byakuya's and watched closely as he stopped teasing and loosened his grip. Byakuya's lovely, wet body shuddered sweetly against Ichigo's and he relinquished a torrent of shaky, breathy moans of delight as the two men climaxed together.

The sound of Ichigo's voice in his ear and the feel of hot breath puffing onto the sensitive skin of his throat intensified the enthralling jolts of pleasure that shook Byakuya's body. He barely remained capable of standing, and had to lean harder against Ichigo as his ears rang loudly and his knees weakened beneath him.

He started to slide downward, but was quickly caught and held on his feet as Ichigo kissed his neck and shoulder, then sought his trembling lips.

"That was amazing!" Ichigo whispered, holding him tightly and burying his face in the noble's drenched hair, "You are amazing, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"Oh!" the noble groaned, working to slow his breathing enough to speak again, "What have you done to me?"

"I think I just made us both feel extremely good, ne?"

"Baka!" Byakuya complained breathlessly, "I won't be able to allow Torio to wash me anymore."

"Oh?" Ichigo laughed, "Why?"

"B-because I will remember this and I will not be able to think of anything else!"

"Yeah?" Ichigo giggled, "Good. I would be jealous thinking of anyone touching you. Now, only I can bathe you."

Byakuya's eyes closed tightly for a moment against the dark thought that tried to invade his mind and steal away the beauty of the moment, but he stubbornly forced the thought away, burying his mouth in Ichigo's and kissing him hungrily until everything else disappeared.


End file.
